Alone with a freak
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: Kouji is all alone to take care of Takuya who has a fever and is delirious. Takuya starts to do weird freaky things and Kouji is getting nervous and scared... Takouji implied.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoki: Ooh! I'm Luna's muse again!

Muse? No, I just use you to do the disclaimer cause I feel sorry for you because no one writes about you.

Tomoki: Ooh -_-; Well... Luna doesn't own Digimon, regretfully. So that means she doesn't own me. I guess I should be happy about that.

**Alone with a freak**

**Part one**

It was a quiet day at school. So quiet it was weird. Why was it so quiet? Takuya wasn't feeling well, and he was quiet for once. At lunch time, he barely ate and and just sat there doing nothing. 

            Worried, Izumi held out an hand on his friend's forehead. " Takuya, you're burning hot. You should go home!"

            " I'm fine! Really I'm fine! See?" Takuya proceeded to do a few push ups, to show that he was fine. But he fell flat on his stomac in the process. " Ok, I'm just a little tired. But I'm fine."

            Kouji sighed. " Why can't you admit you're sick? Always showing off..."

            " You would do the same, and you know it!" Takuya said back.

            " No, I'm never sick."

            " True. They say fools can't catch colds." Takuya whispered.

            " I heard that!"

            The last class of the day was gym class. Takuya played dodgeball like the rest of them, his face flushed and sweating twice as much. Sitting on the bench waiting for his turn, Kouji eyed the brunette suspiciously. He had to admit, Takuya sure had a lot of determination. But he would just end up hurting himself like that.

            " Takuya! Take it easy , you idiot!"

            " Shut up, Kouji! I'm f..." the boy was unable to finish, he had just received the ball hard in the face. He fell on the floor, with spirals in his eyes. A few guys gathered around him to see if he was ok.

            " That moron!" Kouji put his hand on his face, in an exasperated manner.

            After school was finally over, Takuya was recovering from a nose bleed and Kouji was taking him home.

            " I can get home by myself you know!"

            " The nurse asked for someone to take you home, remember? In case you'll fall down in the street!"

            " Yeah right!" Having said that, Takuya tripped and fell.

            " See??" Kouji helped him up and helped him walk.

            " Ugh..." Takuya was definitely not well. " Thanks for taking me... I do appreciate it."

            " Don't mention it. Really, don't." Takuya was getting heavier to support but his house was almost in sight. " We're almost there. Your mom will take care of you."

            Takuya had trouble walking on his own at this point. " No she won't. She's out to visit Grandma today... and my dad is on a business trip... And Shinya is fooling around somewhere...and I'm..." Takuya fell unconscious on the ground, in front of a worried Kouji.

            " Takuya? Takuya!"

            Takuya woke up in his bed, Kouji had carried him all the way there. " Uh? What? Where am I?" he panicked.

            Kouji was sitting by his side and tried his best to calm down the other boy. " Hey! It's okay! You're home! In your bed!" Kouji was feeling uncomfortable about the situation, but he couldn't leave Takuya all alone in his condition.

            " Oh. Right. My bed... Who're you?" Takuya pointed at his friend.

            " Err... Hold on a second." The ponytailed boy went in the bathroom and found a thermometer. He came back and stuck it in Takuya's mouth.

            " Ack! What are you doing? Ah! I don't do drugs!" Takuya coughed it up.

            " What are you talking about? Let me take your temperature, you idiot!" He forced the thermometer back in the boy's mouth, and held it there with both his hands as Takuya was trying to shake free. " Cut it out!" The object finally beeped, and Kouji took it out.

            " 105 degrees... Oh man, that's bad, isn't it? Stay there!" Kouji went down and came up with cold water and a towel. But Takuya had disapeared from his bed. " Where is he??" The boy nervously looked for Takuya. Who knows what the sick boy could be up to? He heard the sound of the toilet flush, and sighed in relief. " Takuya! There you are! You scared me. Go back to bed."

            " I was just in the bathroom. Gee, mister. You need to calm down." Takuya tried to climb back in bed, but fell flat on his face.

            Kouji picked him up. " What are you doing? Your bed is over there!" He held the boy in his arms and carried him. Kouji blushed as Takuya cuddled against him. " Wha-what are you doing, Takuya?"

            " Mom, you finally got me a tiger! Thanks!"

            Kouji sweatdropped. Something was really wrong with Takuya. He put him down on his bed. Then he had a bad feeling he had to check about... He went to check the bathroom Takuya just used.

            Kouji gasped. "Ugh. I am NOT cleaning this up!"

            Sure enough, Takuya had missed the bowl... Kouji camed back to his friend to find him laying on the ground again.

            " Takuya, for god's sake, stay in your bed!" Kouji picked him up again " You're heavy, you know?"

            " But I love it when you hold me in your arms, mister tiger!" and he brushed his cheek againt Kouji's chest again.

            And Kouji was worried. Worried because of Takuya's behavior, and worried because he actually liked it when Takuya cuddled against him... He put a wet towel on Takuya's forehead, and the sick boy seemed to settle down a bit. But Kouji was still scared. He didn't know how to take care of a sick person, let alone a delirious one. He needed help. He took out his cell phone.

            Meanwhile, back in school.

            " My brother senses are tingling!" Kouichi got out his cell phone before it even rang.

            " Mister Kimura, cell phones are not allowed in detention! Please bring that to the front!"

            Kouichi grumbled and gave his cell to the teacher there. He sat back in his place, just as the phone ringed.

            " Let me get that! I'm sure it's important!" the boy said.

            " You should have thought of that _before_ you threw that stapler at Shinozaki's head!"

            " But sir, " Kouichi complained. " He was SO asking for it!

            " Get back to work, mister Kimura."

            Back at Takuya's house.

            " Dammit, Kouichi! Why won't you pick up the phone? I need help!"

            " Ooh! Look! Butterflies!" Takuya pointed at nothing at the ceiling.

            Kouji was really freaked out now. He decided to call Izumi instead. Girls are supposed to be smart, right? She'll know what to do, right?

            " Hello? This is Izumi speaking." The girl said on the other side of the line.

            " Izumi! It's me! I'm alone with Takuya, and he's not well. He has a high fever and he's having hallucinations now!"

            Izumi was surprised because it was the first time she heard the younger twin panic. " Oh my! Make him cool down."

            " How??" 

            " Ask him to take a cold bath."

            " What? He won't listen to me, he doesn't even remember who I am!"

            " Then make him take one!"

            Kouji shuddered. " But then I'll have to step in Takuya's...ok, fine. Thanks Izumi."

            The nervous boy hanged up, and eyed Takuya who was now eating his pillow. Oh boy. How would Kouji get Takuya to take a bath?

------

I know it was kind of short. But I'm just getting started ^_^  Please review meanwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoki: Of course Takuya's temperature is in Fahreineit! If it were Celcius, he'd be dead by now.

Right. The normal body temperature is 99.9 F. Being sick sucks, uh?

Tomoki: Luna doesn't own Digimon characters.

And I don't own a pizza right now. But I do own what's left of a Doritos bag. But not for long, cause I'm eating it right now.

** Alone with a freak**

**Part 2**

Takuya's fever had just gotten worse. The poor boy was sweating like he ran a marathon, and had trouble breathing. Kouji could see that he really needed to cool down... He sighed. He went to get a mop and prepared to clean Takuya's mess in the bathroom.

            He glared at Takuya who was resting on his bed. " You'll owe me BIG time for this!" Kouji winced as he mopped the liquid away. Really, Kouji never imagined he'd be mopping Takuya's pee one day... Then again, the were a lot of things he didn't imagine... He turned on the water in the bathtub and made sure it wasn't too cold.

            " Takuya! Go take a bath, it'll make you feel better." He ordered.

            " But I took one yesterday!"

            " You need to cool down, come on! Take a cold bath!"

            " Make me!"

            Kouji grinned at challenge. He actually managed to grap Takuya and throw him on his shoulder, the brunette kicking and quealing in the process.

            " Help! I'm gettng kidnapped! Help me, Kouji!"

            " I'm Kouji, idiot. Now, lift up your arms!" The boy said as he sat Takuya on the toilet.

            " Why?" The clueless feverish boy asked as he did so. But he quickly screamed as Kouji pulled his shirt off of him.             "Aaah!! A molester! Help!!" Takuya tried to push Kouji away, but the other was holding him still.

            " Don't insult me! You're not well right now. You can't go in with your clothes, so remove them!"

            " HEEELLLP!! A rapist!" Takuya continued to try to get free.

            Kouji's eyes twitched. " Dammit, get naked already!" He managed to get Takuya's pants off and threw him in the bathtub.

            Still wearing boxers (Kouji wouldn't go that far!), Takuya struggled in the water. " I'm drowning! I'm drowning!"

            " You're in your bath! Now calm down before you hurt yourself!" Kouji said as he shielded his face from the splashing water. He couldn't even leave Takuya alone in his bath, he was too delirious and could actually really drown!

            Takuya suddenly forgot he was "drowning" and stared deeply at Kouji. 

            " What?" The black haired boy asked, embarassed from the way Takuya was staring.

            " Bokomon!! It's really you!" Takuya smiled deeply.

            Kouji did the anime style facefall. " What?? I'm Kouji, dammit!"

            " Bokomon, I missed you! Say, why do you still have that haramaki with you?" [a/n, haramaki is the name of that pink thing Bokomon wears.] Takuya pulled hard on Kouji's pants as he said that.

            The blushing boy tried to take Takuya's hands off his waist. " Stop that!" But Takuya ended up pulling him into the water, right on top of him. " Look what you've done now!" The now wet boy noticed his face was only a few inches from Takuya's so he quickly got off to hide his reddened face.

            " Bokomon, do you have a fever too?" Takuya grinned.

            Dripping on the floor, Kouji really felt in a pathetic situation. Hopefully Takuya wouldn't remember any of it later. He held out a towel to Takuya.

            " Here. You cooled down enough!"

            Takuya was able to dry himself up without trouble. Did that mean he was better now?

            " Heeeey... the room is spinning! Awesome!" Nope, definitely not.

            Kouji rushed to him as he fell flat on his face and carried him back to his bed, once again.

            "I'm sure taking care of a baby is easier!"

            He now had to change out of these wet clothes. He figured Takuya wouldn't mind if he borrowed his clothes. He grabbed a red shirt and brown shorts and was heading to the bathroom to change, but realized leaving Takuya alone was a _very_ bad idea. The sick boy looked unconscious right now, so it was okay to change in the room, right? He removed his clothes and heard Takuya scream.

            " Aaaah!! Mom!! There's a pervert in my room!!"

            Takuya threw his teddy bear at Kouji's head who hurried to put on the new clothes. Then he threw his pillow, then he threw is alarm clock at him. That last one hurted a little more! Kouji turned around and saw that Takuya was preparing to throw his lamp at him now!

            " Don't!! Baka!" Kouji tackled his friend on his bed and grabbed the lamp before the other could throw it. He sighed, relieved.

            The younger twin got out his cell phone.

.

            Meanwhile, in the detention room.

            " How long is this stupid phone going to ring??" The teacher said while looking at Kouichi's cell phone resting on his desk. The phone has been ringing for several seconds now.

            " Can I take it, sir?? I'm really really really sure it's important!" Kouichi whined from his seat.

            " You know the rules, Kimura."

            " Can you at least look and tell me who it is?"

            The teacher looked. " Let's see... It says Kouji."

            Kouichi gasped. " I knew it! My brother is in trouble! Quick! To the Twinsmobile!"

            " Get back to your seat, mister Kimura..."

.

            Back at Takuya's house.

            Kouji felt like choking his cell. " Dammit! Kouichi, what are you doing??"

            The worried boy grabbed a chair and sat beside Takuya's bed. The delirious boy seemed to have fallen asleep finally, but was talking in is sleep. Kouji listened carefully, in case he would hear something interesting.

            " Izumi... why did you... hit me in the face... I swear I didn't mean to touch you there..."

            Kouji smiled.

            " You like that person, Kouichi? So that... makes you my rival!"

            Who was he talking about?

            " Kouji... you know... I really love yo..." Takuya whispered in his sleep.

            Kouji got closer to hear it. Was he going to say _it_??

            "...your jacket."

            And Kouji fell down his chair...


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoki: Poor Kouji... Takuya is making him do weird stuff.

Yeah! But I'm sure he likes it! One bit of advice: when you burn yourself, let's say your finger, put it under cold water, but never, ever put in in your mouth! Trust me.

**Alone with a freak**

**Part 3**

Kouji figured Takuya was probably hungry now, since he didn't eat much at lunch. The sick boy was now sound asleep, so Kouji thought it was okay to leave him alone for a little while, while he went to the kitchen to fix something for him. It felt awkward to mess around in somebody else's kitchen, but since no one was here...

            The boy came back upstairs carrying a bowl of soup on a tray. Thank God, Takuya was still in his bed when he came back. He appeared to be sleeping some more. Kouji just looked at him for a while. He's actually cute when he's sleeping. And quiet. Emphasis on quiet. Well, he had to eat now, so Kouji managed to hold the tray with just one hand while he softly shook Takuya with the other.

            " Hey. Wake up. Hey."

            The sick boy didn't wake up. Kouji shook him a little harder.

            " Takuya! Wake up! Hey!"

            But Takuya still didn't open his eyes.

            The other boy was getting a little worried. What if he's dead or something?? He shook him again, much harder.

            " I DIDN"T DO IT!!!" The brunette exclaimed as he woke up all of a sudden, throwing his arms in the air in the process.

            By doing so, he sent the tray with the soup flying, and everything fell on Kouji's shirt.

            " AAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Kouji screamed as the soup burned his body. 

            Tears in his eyes, he took off his shirt as fast as he could. His chest was all red.

            " Ooh! Ice cream!" The delirious boy grabbed Kouji and licked his bare chest.

            " AAAH! IT BURNS!!!" Kouji pushed Takuya and hit his head. " You idiot!"

            Forgeting everything that just happened, Takuya stared at Kouji with big round eyes. The healthy boy knew that meant Takuya was about to do something weird again.

            Takuya put his hand Kouji's stomac in admiration. " I'm really becoming a big brother, mommy? You'll name him Shinya, right?"

            Kouji hit Takuya's head again. " I'm not your mom! And I'm not pregnant!"

            " Mommy! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" the boy started crying.

            Kouji felt bad. " It's okay, Takuya. I'm not mad." He stroked his friend's hair.

            Takuya smiled and hugged Kouji. " I love you mommy!"

            Kouji sighed. " I told you, I'm not your mother!"

            " Mommy!"

            " Did you hear what I just said??"

            " Sure I did."

            " Repeat what I just said."

            " You said: " I love you, because I'm your mother."

            Kouji was so desperate he felt like crying. " Why me? Why??"

            He took another shirt in Takuya's drawer and put it on. Now he had to clean all the soup that had fallen on the floor. So he went to take the mop again. Ugh. While he cleaned the mess, Takuya was watching him from his bed and saying all kind of stupid things.

            " Mom, why is the sky blue?"

            " Because I said so."

            " Mom, is the moon made of cheese?"

            " Of course. What do you think the aliens eat?"

            " Mom, do unicorns exist?"

            " Will you stop it with your stupid questions, Takuya? Can't you see I'm busy cleaning your mess? So shut up now."

            " Mom?"

            Kouji sighed. " What?"

            " Who do you love more, me or Shinya?"

            Kouji grinned. " Why, Shinya of course."

            " Oh...you're mean, mommy." Takuya was about to cry again.

            " Come on. I was kidding. I love you both equally." Kouji was surprised he actually said that.

            " Mom, what do you think of my friend Kouji?"

            Kouji stopped. " Err... he's a real nice boy. I like him a lot. So if you want to spend more time with him, I won't mind at all..."  The twin decided to play along. " And you, Takuya? How do you feel about him? You can tell me, I'm your mother after all."

            " Err...well...it's a secret!" Takuya hid his head under the pillow.

            Kouji blushed. " Is that so?" He finished cleaning the mess and changed Takuya's towel. " Hey, get your head out of there, I've got a nice cold towel for you."

            Takuya did so and smiled like a kitten as Kouji put on a fresh towel on his forehead. The black haired boy couldn't help but blush. Takuya was so cute right now! Maybe taking care of him wasn't so bad after all.

            " Aah! Dinosaurs are trying to eat meeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

            Spoke too soon... Kouji reached in his pocket.

            " If you do not answer this time, you're not my brother anymore!"

            And he composed Kouichi's number for God knows how many times today.

.

            Meanwhile, at the detention room.

            Dring! Dring! The cellphone's sound ringed through the classroom.

            " Dammit! Does that guy ever quit?" The teacher said, quite tired of hearing the annoying sound.

            " Sensei, please! Let me get that!" Kouichi cried, still sitting in his desk.

            " I can't break the rules for anyone, Mister Kimura.

            " Ok, then take the call for me!"

            " Um, I suppose I can do that." The teacher picked up the phone. " Hello, this is Shindo talking. Yes?...oh... I see. That's ok." He hanged up.

            " So? What did he say? What did he say?" Kouichi asked, worried.

            " He said: 'Err, I'm sorry. I think I got the wrong number."

            Kouichi slammed his head on the desk...

.

            Kouji held his phone in disbelief.

            " I'm sure I called the correct number. How come an old guy replied instead of Kouichi?"

            He returned to Takuya's bed side. The poor guy was sweating again, even though Kouji convinced him that there were no dinosaurs in his room.

            " Hey, there you are!" Takuya called.

            " Do you remember who I am now?"

            " Sure I do."

            " Good!" Kouji sighed.

            " You're my uncle from Kyoto."

            Kouji felt like choking him. " No I'm not!"

            " What brings you here, uncle?"

            The exasperated boy hit Takuya on the head once more. " I am NOT your uncle, nor your mother or father. In fact, I'm not a member of your family. I'm your friend, remember?"

            " You're so violent today, Junpei!"

            Kouji blinked and hit him on the head again.

            " Tomoki! What's with you?"

            We're getting there... He hit him again.

            " Damn you, Izumi! It was an accident, I tell you!"

            Another hit.

            " Kouichi! Why?"

            We're almost there! One more hit.

            " What's your problem, Kouichi?"

            Kouji sighed. That's close enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Ooh. I'm glad you like this story =D I've never tried humor before.

Tomoki: I'm funny too! Why aren't I in the story?

There, there. Don't cry. I was wondering, is 'sweatdropping' an actual verb? XD

**Alone with a freak**

**Part 4**

" Takuya, I'm Kouji. You know? Kouji. Not Kouichi. Remember?"

            The sick boy blinked. He was totally oblivious to Kouji's words. He was sure that was Kouichi in front of him. Well, it was better than being Takuya's mother or uncle or grandma...

            " And why are you in my house again, Kouichi?" Takuya asked while still laying in his bed.

            " You're sick, remember?"

            " You're taking care of me? That's nice of you. But all by yourself? I'd thought you would have brought Kouji."

            Kouji saw another great opportunity of getting the info he wanted to hear out of Takuya while the sick boy thought he was someone else. " Why would you want me to bring Kouji along, Takuya?"

            Takuya turned his back to his friend. " Err... In case I'm too much trouble for you?"

            " Really? Is that the only reason?"

            " Well... hey I don't like the way this conversation is going!"

            Kouji was disappointed. " Oh well. That's just too bad... Cause I, I mean... Kouji told me something really interesting about you..."

            Takuya was diying with curiosity, but wouldn't show it. " Yeah? So what."

            " You sure you don't want to know what Kouji told me about you??"  He made that sound very intriguing.

            "……no..."

            " Are you really, really sure?

            " Yes! I mean no... I mean tell me!"

            Kouji grinned. " I changed my mind. I don't want to tell you anymore."

            Takuya grabbed Kouji's shirt. " Come on, tell me! What did he say?"

            " I can't tell you unless you tell me how you feel about Kouji."

            " Wait a minute! You're just trying to know the truth cause you wanna keep Kouji all to yourself!"

            " What are you talking about? I just... aw nevermind." Trying to know Takuya's feelings with a cheap trick like this was shameful anyways.

            Takuya pouted for a minute. Then smiled greatly as he watched the door of his room.

            " Hey, Kouji! What's up?" The brunette waved at the door.

            Instinctively, Kouji turned around to look at the doorway and obviously no one was there at all.

            " Who are you waving at, Takuya? I'm right here." Kouji sweatdropped.

            Takuya totally ignored the real Kouji, and started a conversation with the non-existant one.

            " What are you doing here? Yes. No, I'm fine. Really. You're wrong. I'm telling you I don't need you. You always have to show off, uh? What? Is that so? Well you're just...

            Kouji just stared as Takuya argued with no one. Boy, when would Takuya's mom come home??

.

            Meanwhile, back in school

            Kouichi was finally out of detention. He took back his cell phone, grabbed his stuff and ran out the school. As soon as he was in the street, he got his phone out of his pocket.

            " Ok! Now I can finally talk to Kouji." 

            He would finally be able to see if Kouji was in trouble or something. He dialed his brother's number and waited… He heard no tone.

            " What the??"

            A little logo appeared in the corner. Dead battery.

            " NOOOOOOO!!!"

.

            Back at Takuya's house.

Exhausted from that demanding babysitting, Kouji had unwillingly fallen asleep. Knees on the floor, his face rested in his arms on the bed. Takuya had now stopped his conversation with "Kouji" and had totally forgotten what happened already. He noticed the sleeping boy beside him. Smiling, he touched his friend's hair and stroked it faintly... before yanking on his ponytail really hard.

            " Gaaaaah! Wha? What did you do that for, stupid!!" The now awake boy took back his ponytail from the crazy guy and held the back of his head in pain. " You're a moron Takuya! I don't know why I even put up with you!"

            " Did Ta-chan do something wrong, mommy?" The now childhish Takuya said, tears filling his eyes.

            " It's not gonna work this time, Takuya! I'm sick of you!" The angry kid turned his back to Takuya.

            The sad brunette crawled down the bed to look at Kouji's face, but the latter turned away again. More tears falling down, Takuya crawled on Kouji's lap, clinched his shirt and cried in his friend's chest like a four year old would.

            " I'm sorry! I won't do it again, mommy! I'm sorry for pulling Shinya's hair! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

            Suddenly, Kouji couldn't help but feel really bad. Sure, Takuya was crying because of something that never happened and it was just because of his fever. Still, it was his fault that Takuya was crying like that. Kouji thought it was heartbreaking to watch a child cry like that. Even if in Takuya's case he was just a child in his head right now.

            " There, there! It's okay. Mommy doesn't hate you. But don't hurt your brother anymore. Ok?" Kouji held the crying boy closer and stroked his back. " You're a big boy now. So don't cry anymore, ok?"

            This would have looked like a sweet mother and child moment, except the child was as big as the mother, and the mother was male...Oh well.

            Takuya wiped his eyes. " Ok! I won't cry anymore, mommy! I love you mommy!" He cuddled against Kouji some more and then kissed his cheek.

            Kouji blushed. So what if this was just a result of Takuya's fever? It was still great... " I love you too, Takuya."

            The two held each other a little longer until...

            " Mommy!!! The pervert is in my room again!!!!!HELP!!"

            Kouji had to restrain himself from killing Takuya. Why can't these sweet moments last??WHY??


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoki: So here's the last part. You can't expect a story like this to go on forever.

Right. Takuya's fever can't last that long XD

**Alone with a freak**

**Part 5**

"I'm tired of you, Takuya! Just go to sleep until your mom comes back!"

            " I can't go to sleep without a lullaby!"

            Kouji sighed. "Fine! If it will make you sleep."

            Takuya jumped under the covers with a huge smile. Kouji smiled and sat on the side of the bed. He was so cute when he was acting like a child! Ironic, coming from the person who says Takuya should stop being so immature.

            " Ok, here goes." Kouji cleared his throat. " Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies, slowly in the starlit skies. Please close your eyes, you're as sweet as apple pies."

            " Your lullaby sucks." Takuya pouted.

            " Oh shut up and sleep!"

            It took a couple of minutes, but the sick boy fell asleep while Kouji watched.

            " Takuya, you really sleeping?" Silence. " I'll take that as a yes."

            The black haired boy watched his friend sleeping some more. He smiled as Takuya stirred slightly.

            " Oh yeah, Kouji... Let's evolve to Susanoomon...yeah..." he mumbled.

            Kouji blushed. Takuya sure had strange dreams... He slept peacefully, his mouth slightly opened. Noticing this, Kouji gulped. Sure was tempting... No one would ever find out... The boy blushed furiously as he settled himself above Takuya, his head getting nearer to his... As their lips were about to touch, Takuya moved slightly. Scared, Kouji was going to get off, but the still sleeping boy put his arms around his neck.

            "...Kouji..." Takuya mumbled and held the freaked out boy too tight to let him escape.

            Kouji's heart was beating fast. He lowered his head again, and this time, he really touched the other's lips. It felt great! But what Kouji didn't know was that Takuya was unable to breathe through his nose right now. Out of air, the brunette quickly choked. Startled, the other backed away and fell down the bed.

            Takuya woke up and coughed. " Ugh. What happened. I was dreaming of Ko... college and I had trouble to breathe."

            " You just had a bad dream, Takuya."

            " It didn't seem like a bad dream to me...Hey, look! Dancing bunnies!!"

            Kouji sighed. More hallucinations?

.

            Meanwhile

            Back home at last, Kouichi called Kouji's house but found out he had not come back from school yet. 

            " Where could you be, Kouji? I knew I should have put that tracking chip in his shoe the other day! Maybe he's at Takuya's."

.

            Back in Takuya's house

            " Ooh! Matches!" 

            Takuya had gotten out of bed and into the kitchen and was making a mess. Kouji was cleaning up after him when the phone rang. He checked the little window above the phone. Kimura was shown.

            " Kouichi! Thank God!" He was just about to pick the phone up when he noticed Takuya approaching the kitchen knives. " Takuya! No!"

            While rushing to stop Takuya, he accidently tripped over the phone's wire without noticing and unplugged it from the wall. He stopped his crazy friend just in time and put the knives away.

            Kouji smiled weakly. " Let's watch some TV, ok?"

            " Yay!"

            The two sat on the couch and the healthy boy was relieved Takuya's attention was occupied with something safe. While his friend was busy watching cartoons, Kouji picked up the phone to call his brother back, but there was no tone on the phone. 

            " What? Phone's dead..."

            The boy shrugged. Takuya had settled down anyways. He brought a hand to his forehead. Takuya's fever seemed to have calmed down too. The brunette smiled and laid on the couch, his face on Kouji's lap. Hesitating a little, Kouji placed his arm on his friend's back.

            " I love you." Takuya whispered.

            " Wha???"

            " I love you, mom."

            " Right...of course. I should have known..."

            One hour of TV later, Takuya's mom came back. She found two sleeping boys in the living room, both smiling in their sleep.

            The woman smiled. " And I thought he would make a mess while I was gone!"

.

            One week later

            " Hey, Izumi! If you're not gonna finish your lunch, I'll take it!"

            " Looks like you're back to your old energetic self!" The girl laughed.

            " Of course! No fever is gonna keep Takuya Kanbara down! Hahaha!" Luckily for Kouji, Takuya didn't remember anything that happened after he got home with his fever.

            Junpei looked around. " Where are Kouji and Kouichi?"

            " Kouichi's in detention again. And Kouji didn't show up today." Izumi replied.

.

            Later, detention room

            " You did it again, mister Kimura!"

            " But sensei, I really can't stay today! My little brother is sick!"

            " You should have thought of that before you tied Shinozaki's shoe laces together."

            " It was a joke! A joke!"

            " Then you pushed him down the stairs!"

            " I swear he asked me to do it!"

            " Get back to work, mister Kimura!"

.

            The door of Kouji's house rang. Too tired to get up, Kouji decided it was not important and stayed in bed. Before leaving, his parents forced him to stay home today because of his fever.

            " Yo! Kouji! It's me Takuya! I came to take care of you cause you're sick! You'll see, I'll take super good care of you!"

            Kouji got scared.. " I knew I should have locked that door..."

            ~Owari


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said the story was over, so think of this as an epilogue XD

**Alone with a freak**

**Part 6 (Epilogue)**

" Let me take your temperature, Kouji! Come on, open up!"

            " Get away from me!!"

            Takuya was trying to hold Kouji down as he pushed the thermometer in his sick friend's mouth... for the sixth time today.

            " Umm... your temperature is still the same from ten minutes ago..."

            " Of course it is, moron! Now get out of my room! I'll be fine without you!"

            " But Kouji, you have a high fever! You've got to cool down!" Takuya splashed some cold water on Kouji's face, soaking the bed in the process.

            Kouji wiped the water from his face and groaned.

.

            Meanwhile, back in detention room

            " Come on, Mister Kimura, I want to see you work!"

            Kouichi sighed. Damn detention... He should be taking care of his sick brother right now, not writing the same sentence over and over again. What if...oh my god! What if Takuya went to take care of Kouji?

            " I'm going to the bathroom, continue while I'm gone!" The teacher left the room.

            Kouichi looked out the window... The first floor isn't so high from the ground...

            " I'll save you, Kouji!"

            The boy jumped... but failed to notice the giant hole... or the bear traps... nor the rabid dogs...or even the cars in the street... or the...

.

            " Kouji! Say: Aah!" Takuya held a spoon in front of Kouji.

            The black haired boy sighed and opened his mouth as Takuya fed him soup. It burned his tongue since it was so hot. Takuya brought another serving but accidently dropped the spoon... on Kouji's crotch.

            " YOUUUCH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

            " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Takuya apologized.

            Kouji sighed. " If you're going to feed someone, then feed my dog! I forgot to do it."

            " Err...what dog?"

            " My dog! He was in the yard when you first came."

            " Umm... I might of let the gate opened..."

            Kouji twitched. " Get out there and bring back my dog! I don't want you to come back until you find him!"

            " Ye-yes!" Takuya ran out the house, calling the dog. He felt bad for letting him go. Kouji would never forgive him if something happened to the dog.

            Kouji smiled evilly and whistled. The dog came out from under the bed.

            " You like to sleep under my bed, don't you? Good boy!"

            Takuya searched everywhere in the neighborhood worried crazy. He couldn't find the dog everywhere. Heck, he didn't even know what he looked like. He came back to Kouji's house and up to his room.

            " I'm sorry Kouji. I couldn't find your..." then he noticed Kouji sleeping, with the dog sleeping at the foot of his bed. "...dog. Why you..."

            The noise woke Kouji up, and he noticed his friend there looking quite angry. " Hey, Takuya! What's up??" He faked a smile.

            " Your dog was never out in the first place, was it??"

            " Haha..you see...well..."

            " I've searched everywhere for nothing??"

            " It's your fault for not leaving me alone! You have a weird way of taking care of sick people!"

            " Oh yeah? Weird, eh? You wanna know something weird to do to a sick person?" Takuya had an angry, yet evil grin. Kouji was worried of what was coming up next. " Trying to kiss a sick person while they sleep!"

            Kouji's eyes widened. " You were awake??? You remember that? You told me you didn't remember anything from when you were sick!"

            " Well I lied, my little Kouji. Didn't want you to know I was aware of you kissing me while I was sleeping, you know!"

            Kouji turned away and blushed. Takuya was on to him. He blew it...

            Takuya walked closer to him. " Well, now it's my turn to kiss a sick person!!"

            " Eh?"

           Kouji didn't have time to do anything, Takuya kneeled on the bed, grabbed the back of Kouji's head and kissed him. Kouji blushed even more. Was this an hallucination due to his fever?

            Suddenly, wearing various bandages, a plaster on his arm, one crutch, ripped clothes, a poisonous snake in his pants and ants in his nose (don't ask), Kouichi arrived in the room and saw the two kissing.

            " Oh my god!!" He gasped. " Kouji stopped breathing and Takuya is doing CPR!!" He came over and pushed Takuya down. " Out of the way! I had lessons!" And Kouichi took Takuya's place and did CPR on Kouji...

            Kouji coughed from too much air, and pushed Kouichi away.

            " Kouji! You're alive! You're alive!" Kouichi hugged him, despite his broken arm, or the snake (still in his pants).

            Takuya played along and hugged Kouji too. " You're alive! Yay! Don't worry, Kouji! Kouichi and I will take good care of you now!"

            Kouji started crying nervously. " Please kill me now……"

            Owari! (for real this time! XD)


End file.
